It is frequently necessary to protect components, for example electronic components, such as inertial measurement units, from vibration in use, for example when such components are incorporated in projectiles. It has been found that to provide the necessary protection, the components require an anti-vibrational mounting. Such a mounting may comprise very soft materials which may have the disadvantage that they may creep under the weight of the component being supported. The rate of creep will depend on temperature and time. Thus, for example, if a unit is being stored for prolonged periods prior to use and/or at elevated temperatures, the damping material may creep and deform to such an extent that when used, it no longer performs its damping function appropriately.